Se rumorea en Storybroke que el Oscuro
by Saori Kudo
Summary: Después de "Segunda Oportunidad". Alguien nota una extraña visita al hospital y corre a Granny's a compartir sus sospechas. Belle aparece luego a confirmarlas, mientras deja a Rumple con su padre. #Rumbelle One-shot ¡Espero que les guste! ¡Reviews please!


_Se rumorea en Storybroke que el Oscuro..._

Por Saori Kudo

Cuando el doctor Whale entro en Granny's era un día muy tranquilo. Iba a ser hora del almuerzo y poco a poco la gente comenzaba a llegar al lugar. Víctor llegó agitado y se sentó rápidamente en la barra.

Ruby le sirvió un vaso de agua, pero el doctor negó y pidió un whisky. Con una mirada extraña, la loba le hizo caso y se retiró a atender a los demás clientes. Whale tomó un largo trago y trató de calmarse.

-¿Estás bien? Cualquiera pensaría que habías visto a un fantasma.-

Snow White se sentó al lado del doctor, sonriendo amablemente. Después que se rompió la maldición, no hablaban mucho entre ellos, más que nada porque David tenía recelos de aquella única noche que habían pasado juntos. Por eso, recordando el amable golpe que el príncipe le había dado, Whale lo buscó entre el resto de la gente.

-Está paseando con Neal.-Dijo Snow leyéndole la mente.-Pero dime, ¿qué te tiene bebiendo a medio día en horario laboral?

-Bueno…-Víctor bebió otro trago sin vergüenza ni culpa.-Acabo de ver algo tan impresionante que he quedado en shock.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso Regina tiene otras personas ocultas en el psiquiátrico?

-Se relaciona con algo así, pero no.-Whale suspiró.-Belle llegó a consulta esta mañana, junto a Rumpelstiltskin.

-¿Qué?-Ruby se entrometió en la conversación impresionada.-Eso es imposible. Bella no soporta el hospital. La única vez que entró allí fue cuando perdió la memoria por caer al otro lado de la línea y no la trataron muy bien.

-Por eso me sorprendí en primer lugar.-Dijo el doctor bebiendo.

-¿Están ambos bien?-Preguntó Snow preocupada.

-Sí, eso creo. No los atendí yo.-Whale bebió el último trago para soltar lo que más le costaba.-Hicieron consulta con la ginecóloga.

Snow y Ruby se miraron para interpretar la información. Abrieron los ojos al máximo de la impresión, se sonrieron y volvieron la mirada a Víctor.

-Wow.-Soltó Snow.-Bueno, eso suena como una buena noticias. Si es lo que estamos pensando, Belle debe estar contentísima. Gold también.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-Exclamó Whale golpeando la cabeza en la barra.- ¿Por qué ese monstruo puede tener a una de las mujeres más hermosas, casarse con ella y tener hijos?-

-Porque Belle lo ama y lo ama así.-Respondió Ruby sonriendo con comprensión.-Les has costado mucho estar juntos y saben aprovechar el tiempo.

-Claro, ahora eres amiga del Oscuro.-Se burló Whale de Red.

-Rumpelstiltskin hace feliz a Belle y Belle lo hace mejor persona.-Dijo Ruby sin sentirse ofendida.-Es completamente tolerable si está con ella, y eso es algo que todo Storybroke debería agradecer.

-¿Y si ese niño es peligroso? ¡Es hijo del Oscuro por la…!-Dijo el doctor.

-Neal fue una muy buena persona y nada le influyó ser hijo de Rumpelstiltskin.-Opinó Snow frunciendo el ceño.-Otra cosa es que nazca con magia.

-Ahora también tú le das una oportunidad.-Se volvió a burlar Whale-

-Todos merecemos oportunidades. Yo habría hecho lo mismo por venir a buscar a Emma a este mundo.-Respondió Snow después de pensarlo.-Además, él también es abuelo de Henry, y con él antes y después que la maldición se rompiera ha sido bueno.

Whale se siguió lamentando, mientras Ruby le servía un café cargado para contrarrestar el alcohol. El doctor se retiró y Snow con Ruby, mientras la loba iba y venía atendiendo a los clientes, decidieron que esperarían que la misma Belle les contara para hacer o decir algo más.

Snow seguía tomando su refresco tranquilamente cuando Belle entró en Granny's. La morena notó inmediatamente el brillo que desprendía la sonrisa de Belle y asumió que Whale tenía razón. Cuando se acercó a la barra, Snow no pudo evitar que su lado curioso destacara.

-¡Belle! ¿Cómo estás? Te ves radiante hoy.-Dijo finalmente.

-Gracias. Estoy bien, muy bien.-Belle marcaba más su acento cuando estaba feliz.-Creo que nunca había estado tan feliz.

-¡Belle! Qué bueno verte.-Dijo Ruby dedicándole todo el tiempo a su amiga.- ¿Quieres algo especial?

-Mmm…algo dulce, como un pie de limón de la abuela y un poco de agua.-Respondió Belle cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba.-Pero antes tengo algo que contarte, y me encantaría que Snow también escuchara.

-Parece ser algo muy interesante.-Dijo Ruby.-Déjame darle la orden a mi abuela y escucho todo lo que quieras decir.

Mientras tanto, Snow recibió todas las sonrisas que Belle emitía mientras bebía de su agua. Si le prestaba atención, sus ojos estaban más azules que nunca. Ruby regresó y se sentó al otro lado de Belle, tomándole la mano.

-¡Estoy tan feliz, chicas!-Exclamó Belle llamando la atención de los demás clientes.- ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Con Rumple seremos padres!

Aunque ya lo sospechaban, la emoción de Belle era tanta que Snow y Ruby sintieron como si lo hubiesen escuchado por primera vez. Se mostraron muy sorprendidas y la encerraron en un gran abrazo. Las tres gritaron emocionadas y más de una soltó alguna lágrima.

-¡Eso es genial Belle!-Dijo Ruby dándole un poco de aire.-Serás una excelente madre, ¡Y me pido para madrina!

-Es una muy buena noticia.-Dijo Snow acariciando el cabello castaño de la chica.- ¿Y cómo está el futuro padre?

-Rumple está feliz, pero se controla a diferencia de mí.-Dijo Belle con orgullo.-Yo no quería ir al hospital, pero me convenció de hacerme un chequeo para ver que todo estuviese bien con el bebé.

-Entonces está todo bien. ¿Y por qué no está él contigo ahora?-Preguntó Ruby.

-Viene en camino. Lo que pasa es que después del hospital quisimos avisarle a mi papá. Y al parecer, el bebé estaba esperando que supiésemos de él para comenzar con los antojos. Me entraron unas enormes ganas de comer un pie de limón de la abuela. Así que tomé el auto de Rumple para llegar más rápido y él llegará después.-Dijo Belle relamiéndose ante la idea del dulce.-Lo convencí para que se quedara charlando con mi padre, para que mantengan una relación sin mí al medio.

Aunque ambas partes se mostraban reacias, Belle exigió que su padre participara de su boda, que la llevara al altar. Maurice al parecer se había convencido que Belle no estaba embrujada, no estaba obligada, sí estaba enamorada y Rumpelstiltskin jamás le haría daño- Pero eso todavía no terminaba de mitigar la desconfianza entre ambos hombres. Belle organizaba cenas y los tres asistían, pero las frases de suegro a yerno eran muy breves. En eso quería trabajar Belle ahora que había un bebé uniéndoles.

Mientras Belle disfrutaba de su pie de limón, Snow le contaba de sus experiencias con el embarazo. La señora Gold quedó tan impactada que le pidió a Snow que la soportara cuando tuviera dudas. Fue cuando Rumpelstiltskin entró en el restaurant. Ese día andaba sin bastón, apenas cojeando e inmediatamente buscando a su esposa. Hizo una rara mueca cuando la vio al lado de Snow White y se acercó.

-Buenas tardes, Snow White.-Dijo Rumpelstiltskin en tono grave sentándose al lado de Belle después de besarla en la mejilla.

-Buenas tardes, Mr. Gold-Respondió Snow tan feliz por Belle que olvidó por un largo momento todas las manipulaciones del Oscuro para lograr realizar la maldición.-Belle no pudo guardar mucho tiempo la buena nueva, así que les deseo mucha alegría con su hijo.

-Snow ya me ha dado muchos consejos y anécdotas, así que la tendré cerca muchas veces.-Dijo Belle sonriéndole a su esposo.

-Supongo que será inevitable no tener a los Charmings alrededor, dado nuestros todavía impresionantes lazos sanguíneos. Pero si Belle puede sacar algo bueno de ello.-Dijo Rumpelstiltskin suspirando falsamente y siendo irónico.-Será bienvenida a nuestra casa, Mary Margaret.

Snow sonrió ligeramente ante el intento de buen trato de parte del Oscuro, ya que era algo que sólo podía recibir Belle, Henry y a veces de un modo inexplicable, David. Quizás era porque Charming era después del Oscuro el único capaz de proteger a Belle y le había ayudado con ella. Snow pagó su cuenta, se despidió de Ruby y los Gold, acariciando con simpatía el vientre plano de Belle, y se marchó.

Gold y Belle dedicaron desde entonces a lanzarse miradas mientras Belle seguía satisfaciendo su antojo (Ruby le dio una porción bastante grande del pastel) y Gold tomaba café. Sólo cuando acabaron se tomaron de la mano y se pusieron frente a frente.

-¿Qué tal ese antojo?-Preguntó Rumpelstiltskin.

-Controlado.-Dijo Belle sonriendo pícaramente.-Mientras no me asco algo a lo que esté alrededor mío, todo estará bien. Ahora, ¿qué le hiciste a mi padre?

-He de admitir que hice algo estúpido. No sé tratar con él.

-¿No lo transformaste en nada, cierto?

-¡No!-Negó rápidamente.-Pero creo que hice algo mal. Tú te fuiste muy rápido y costó mucho que reaccionara después que supo que estabas embarazada. Tuve que dejar que se bebiera una copa de whisky. Creía que por un momento me iba a atacar y tuve que adelantarme.

-¿Qué le dijiste?-Preguntó Belle tranquila. Rumpelstiltskin frunció el ceño recordando la breve conversación.

"Maurice, te lo advierto ahora. Si aparece por tu cabeza hacerle daño a mi esposa o a mi hijo sólo porque están relacionados conmigo, vas a encontrarte en un camino muy oscuro. Sin embargo, como Belle quiere y yo también, puedes formar parte de la vida de tu nieto a partir de ahora, llevarlo al parque, cuidar de él mientras con Belle no estemos, tú eliges. Pero si quieres hacerles daño, tú saldrás perdiendo. Y yo no moveré un dedo por ti, será Belle quien lo haga, te lo aseguro."

-Una vez te quiso borrar la memoria porque querías estar conmigo y ahora podría pensar que como hijo mío, va a ser un monstruo. Y no, Belle, no lo voy a permitir. Aunque te molestes y te enojes conmigo.

-No estoy molesta ni enojada.-

-¿No?-

-No, eso no fue una amenaza. Y sí, mi padre reaccionó mal una vez. Está bien que quieras defender a nuestro hijo. Y está súper bien que le dijeses que la que iba a reaccionar soy yo, que soy su hija. Pero lo que más me gustó fue que quisieras que él estuviera con su nieto, pensando en como compartirían el tiempo. Si mi papá no vio al buen hombre que yo siempre he visto, habrá que comprarle gafas con mucho aumento.

-O sea, que no debería sentirme mal por amenazarlo.-

-Depende, ¿Qué te dijo después de eso?-

-Tres cosas: que no se iba a separar de ti, que lo llamara cuando no pudiera estar contigo para ayudarte y que tenía que trabajar.

Belle le lanzó los brazos al cuello y enfrente de todo Granny's besó al Oscuro. Aunque ya había pasado tiempo, la gente seguía impresionado como Bella y Bestia se comían con los ojos y las bocas. Habían escuchado a Belle darle la noticia a Ruby y Snow y en apenas unos minutos, gracias a la magia de la tecnología y la de los chismes, la gran mayoría de Storybroke sabía que el Oscuro sería padre.

Costó separarse de Belle, pero Rumpelstiltskin la miró sin comprender. ¿Había hecho bien o mal? ¿Las hormonas habían cambiado a Belle a tal punto que llegaría a ser Lacey con gusto por lo malvado?

-¿Belle?-

-Estoy embarazada de hombre que amo, y él con mi padre sin darse cuenta se están acercando de a poco.-Dijo la castaña dándole otro beso en los labios.-Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y ahora.-Sus ojos azules se tornaron algo más oscuros y sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior.-Señor Gold, su esposa necesita que la ayude con algo que sólo usted puede hacer.

Rumpelstiltskin dejó un billete grande a modo de pago y salió rápidamente con Belle de la mano. El cuchicheo de Granny's se hizo presente. Ruby le sonreía con picardía a su abuela, mirando la puerta por donde habían desaparecido.

-Que Belle diga lo que quiera, pero estoy segura que Rumpelstiltskin tiene algo más que un buen corazón que le gusta y los haga irse como ahora.-Dijo la loba.

-¡No te metas en la intimidad de los matrimonios, Ruby!-Le reprochó la abuela dejándole la orden lista.

:-:-:-:-:-FIN-:-:-:-:-:

Tercera parte de este ciclo #Rumbelle. Habemos varios que todavía estamos babeando ante #RumbelleDance y morimos por saber que más pasara. Así que contando los días para que llegue el domingo.

Espero que esto les haya gustado y reciba reviews.

¡Nos vemos para la cuarta y última parte de este ciclo!

Saori Kudo


End file.
